


Sleeping Comfortable

by FlightoftheFantasies



Series: Safety Boob Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: Ana has some issues getting to sleep, and Steve is surprised when he finds out what the issue is.





	Sleeping Comfortable

“URGH!!!”

Ana groans, flopping around on the bed trying to find a comfortable position to lay.

“Would you stop it? You have been tossing around for the last hour. You’re gonna knock me off the bed… keeping me awake.” Steve grumbled with his arm thrown over his eyes. 

Ana sits up and glares at the blond haired man, “Well excuse me! If you did not want to deal with me trying to get comfortable then you should have gotten a room with TWO beds!” 

Moving his arm, Steve opens one eye to peek up at her, “I told you, this was all they had. We are trying for low profile remember? Going somewhere and spending a lot and a large room is not low profile. What is wrong with you anyway?”

“I can’t get comfortable.” she crosses her arms and pokes out her bottom lip in a pout.

Steve lets out a low chuckle, earning a smack to the chest. “Ow sorry; fine, why can’t you get comfortable?”

Ana mumbles under her breath in a way that Steve cannot understand. “What?”

She says it again, but still making sure that Steve cannot understand what she is saying. Steve rolls his eyes, sighing,

“Fine, whatever. Just try and not move as much I would really enjoy being able to sleep before we have to head out.”

He rolls over onto his side, facing away from Ana and tries to go to sleep. She grumbles and lays back down, trying to get into a position that she could possible sleep in. She knows her problem and can easily solve it; but with the man sleeping next to her, there is no way that she will be able get rid of her little problem. Ana groans out, slamming her fists onto the bed.

“Fuck it!” she yells getting up out of bed.

“Language.”

“Bite me Rogers!” she snaps at the man lying on the bed, glaring at him. 

“What is wrong with you?” Steve asks as her turns over in bed and his eyes nearly bulge out of his head, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Doing what I need to to get comfortable so I can finally go to sleep!”

Ana is standing by the bed pushing her pajama pants down her toned legs. Then her hands reach under her shirt and take off her bra, tossing it over a chair by the bed. This leaves her in just a tank top and her simple cotton cheekies. With a relieved sigh and a smile, Ana crawls back into bed and buries herself into the covers. 

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Steve exclaims, unable to get over seeing her partially strip.

His face goes bright red and Ana simply grins at him,

“I never sleep in a bra or with pants, unless they are shorts. But all my sleep shorts show my ass and I thought you might feel uncomfortable. So I went for my long sleep pajamas. I’m sorry Steve, I just can’t do it! Now you won’t have to deal with me tossing and turning! So it will be easier for you to go to sleep. Night Steve!”

Ana turns over, nuzzling her pillow and almost instantly falls asleep. Steve however is now wide awake and very uncomfortable, ‘Yeah… so much easier to go to sleep now… Nothing awkward about this at all.’

Steve sighs, closing his eyes and tries to go to sleep without thinking about his half naked co-worked laying next to him. He is not a dog, he has more self-control than that, and Ana deserves better than for him to think with his dick and not his head. So with a deep breath, Steve turns over and attempts to go to sleep. It is going to be a long night.  
At some point in the night, Steve and Ana change position and end up cuddling up together. Steve has Ana pressed up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The hand around her waist, moves under her shirt in his sleep, cupping one of her full breast in his grasp. The pressure of his hand causes Ana to stir awake, wriggling against him.  
She glances at the clock on the table, groaning at seeing that it is just after three in the morning. Trying to get up, Ana is surprised by Steve holding her closer, his hand massaging her breast. She gives a gasp, and thinking that Steve is actually awake, she is pissed that he would try to pull something while she was asleep.

“Steve? Why is your hand cupping my boob?” she demands.

Steve grumbles in his sleep, cuddling up closer to Ana, “No move. Comfortable...nice, soft…” 

As he talks, his hand gives her left boob another light squeeze, and Ana just let’s out a sigh. He is asleep, of course. Can she fully fault him when he is not even aware of what he is doing? And does feel a little nice… and it is much too early and she is too tired to be thinking this much. Ana gives into the pull of sleep, her hand unconsciously moving over top of his to hold him in place.

In the morning, it is Steve who wakes up utterly confused. 

“Uh Ana… explanation? Please?” he croaks, desperate to understand how he and Ana ended up like this.

Ana releases his hand, and he quickly pulls away, She sits up, stretching, “Something about being comfortable. Apparently, my boob is nice and soft.”  
She laughs at his embarrassment, standing from the bed, 

“Don’t worry Steve,” Ana starts, heading for the bathroom, “it felt nice. And if you ever need a boob to hold in your sleep, just give me a call, I will be willing to make the sacrifice of having Captain America use my boob as a “safety blanket” so to speak.”

Her laugh echoes the room as Steve is left on the bed with his face bright red but also fighting back a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated!


End file.
